Spirit Demons: The Awakening
by Tora tsume chan
Summary: Two girls, after their families get killed in a fire, find out that they have the most powerful jinjuurikis in the world. As the two work together; they travel and learn to become awesome fighters and friends.
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was inspired by Naruto Shippuden to make this story. I had started writing this story about 2 years ago so I just started to type it. Enjoy!**

It all began nineteen years ago when a set of fraternal twins were born, one a girl and the other a boy. They were born in The Hidden Snow Village which is located in the snowy mountains of Mountain Country. Their names are Ayame and Siege Kashokagi.

As toddlers they always fought and blamed each other for things, as sister and brother usually do. When they turned five they were admitted into the Academy to train as young ninjas. At the age of seven, a horrible tragedy occurred. While, having a clan meeting a fire started, killing everyone in the house.

Ayame and Siege were devastated and very angry. Siege said that they should have been there and died with their clan. Ayame, being the youngest twin, believedevery word and that just made the anger worse.

She ran into the mountains and let loose her anger, sending a powerful Lightning Justu into the sky. After, she just stood there dazed, shocked, and scared.

Hoping no one saw what she just did; Ayame crept back down the mountain pass. Yet, even as she kept glancing over her shoulder, she missed the figure hiding in the shadows with a cloak of jealously surrounding them. It was her older brother Siege, and he had seen every single thing that had happened.

Miles away, a girl the same age, that same day, did the same thing Ayame did in the mountains. Her name was Rerokoa Shogutie andshe was born in The Hidden Cloud Village of Lightning Country where she was the only child.

She, too, was training to be ninja in the Village's Academy when all of her clan died. Rerokoa was like Ayame because she had the same demonic power.

This was no coincidence because,even though they didn't know it, it was their destiny to travel together. Their destiny to help the world they know and love. Their destiny to have the power of the great spirits of the past locked inside them. This is the story of the awakening of Supiritto-akki!


	2. Chapter 2: troubles

Troubles

As Ayame came down the mountain pass; she thought about what just happened. 'Where did that power come from? How did it happen? What is wrong with me?' she had asked herself over and over again. She had never encountered such anger before nor even a jutsu that strong. She bet none of the older ninjas ever did a jutsu like that…then again you never know. As Ayame rounded the corner she bumped into her brother, Seige.

"Oops, sorr-," Ayame was about to say, when he disappeared. 'Weird,' she thought 'He never acts like that. Maybe he went to grieve?'Ayame bowed her head as she remembered that her clan was now gone forever. 'No one will take us in. Not even the Yukikage.' Then it hit her. Why not the ask Yukikage to help her with her power? After all, he is the most skilled in the Village. Feeling very happy; she started running at full speed!

"WoooHooooo!" she shouted to sky.

XxX

Ayame skidded to a halt once she got to the building the Yukkekage was at. When she stopped, though, she did a forward summersault landing on her hands. The two ANBU guards on duty saw what happened and came over to see if she was okay.

"Hey, kid are you okay?" one guy asked. He was wearing a cat mask with purple lines. The other had the same mask; but it had red lines. Her cousin, Kami, always talked to them whenever she got the chance...which wasn't to very often.

'I believe the one in the red is Lee and the other is Sho.' Ayame was telling herself, when Sho snapped his fingers in front of her. "Huh? What?" she exclaimed. "I asked if you were okay and you haven't answered me." Sho growled at her.

"Sho-san leave the kid alone! She just lost her family, OR have you FORGOTTEN?" Lee scolded his companian. "NO. I haven't forgotten but losing her family is no excuse to forget to be polite when she is addressed!" he snapped back.

The two continued to glare at each other, (or what it seemed to be glaring), until Ayame cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. I...I wasn't trying to be rude Sho-sama," the little Kashokagi told him.

He seemed to lighten up a bit at that because he told her "Ah...well...its okay...sorry for being a...well ya know." She smiled at that and got up from her sitting position on the ground.

"So Miss Ayame, how can we help you on this dreaded day?" Lee asked her. She fidgeted, trying to find the right words to explain. "Um, well you see...I was wondering if I could speak to the Yukikage," and hearing nothing, she added "Its important! It has to do-"

"Can you see the Yukikage? Boys not only has she lost her family but also her witts!" a very, very annoying voice interrupted. "Hahahahahahahahah!" laughter from all around sounded after the remark. Ayame whipped her head around to confront her attacker and saw that it was Kawato Kaishi. The village's bully...also the village's idiot.

He was tall, with shaggy black hair, and brown eyes. He was a young shinobi and he had many...jerky friends. His best friend was Yamauindo Leaf, a guy who she has avoided all her life. "I haven't lost my witts! The reason is more important than your missions!" Ayame roared.

"Oho, is it now?" Kaishi asked; lifting his eyebrows, "If it was so important I believe these ANBU would have let you passed already." "Aww, you know what I believe guys? I believe she's just making up stuff to get even MORE attention!" Leaf told the rest of them.

Now that he had his friends attention he continued with his so called 'theory'. "More important then our ! The next thing we'll know she'll challenge us to fight!" They all laughed at the last comment which made her very angry.

"I bet I can take you on; all of you are practically worthless to the village with your skills," Ayame retorted, then immediatly regretted her words. They had stopped laughing and were looking down at her with evil glares. Its a good thing that looks can't kill; cause these looks would have all ready put her six feet under.

"So you think that you can take us on?"hissed Kaishi, "You think a LITTLE GIRL like you can take us on. Us elite shinobi?" Back into her unfazed state she said defiantly "Yes, yes I do." The air felt heavy with tension. You could have cut a square out of it.

"Well then, why don't we meet in AREA 2? Be there if you can," and they sprinted off. As they went away she realized just what she had gotten herself into. 'Why is it always me that has to start the trouble?' she groaned inwardly.

"You aren't going to accept that are you?" Lee asked. "If you do then we'll come with you to help," Sho added and Lee glared at him, "You know to make sure they don't go overboard on you."

"Sho...-," Lee was about to say something when the little Kashokagi raised her hand. "I-I will try my best to fight them, " she looked at both of them before continuing.

"I don't want you two to get mixed into something I started. You guys can come if you want but I want to do this on my own," with a look of determination; she slammed her fist into her hand and finished, "They need to know that they are NOT the top ninjas here!"

The two ANBU looked at her, then looked at eachother. Lee held up one finger and the two started whispering. Normally a child wouldn't be able to here two elder shinobi whispering quietly to themselves, but for some odd reason Ayame could here every word clearly.

"What do you think we should do?" Lee asked his partner. "I think we should let her go at it. The girl needs to learn that she's not that tough; PLUS I want to see what she can do, " Sho replied.

Ayame winced at that. 'I am only seven what can I do that can stop them?' Lee sayed sharply to Sho, "So you would rather her get injured than help her!" Sho waved his hands in front of him and sayed quickly, "NO, no that's not what I meant. We can help her if she needs help, but other-than-that let the kid go at it."

Lee starred at him for quite some time before turning his attention back to Ayame. "Fine," he told her, "But if we think you need help then we will step in and stop the fight. Is that clear?" Ayame nodded her head vigorously.

Lee nodded his head too. "Great!" Sho clapped hius hands together and looked at her, "Now is the time we put that great speed of yours to the test. You ready?" 'I don't know am I ready' Ayame wanted to ask but instead sayed, "Let's do this."


	3. Chapter 3: Battle

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OKAY so as you see this is the third chapter to Spirit Demons...I am trying my best to update anytime I get the chance to. Sorry for not updating sooner but I lose track of time now that school has started :( oh and also thoughts of each character will be put in one quote and talking will be put in two quotes. :D  
**

As they ran Ayame kept thinking, 'What is going to happen? Why did I say that! I don't even have anything to fight with except for a few koni Lee-sama gave me!' She shook her head as she ran ahead of the two ANBU guards.

Ayame looked back to see how far ahead she was. The two ANBU seemed to be struggling to catch up to her; so she slowed down a little. When the caught up Sho gasped, "Jesus, kid! You're sure fast for your age!"

She blushed at the complement and nodded. "Let us keep going shall we," Lee-sama commanded and they started dashing again. The rocks and few trees were blurred by with every step. Exhilaration filled inside her as she leaped into the air.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she landed and ran; going far ahead of the guards. Sho and Lee both shouted for her to slow down, but she didn't here their pitiful cries. With her hair flowing around her she continued on.

XxX

Ayame skidded to a halt and looked about her. She smelled something...something she had never smelled before. She lifted her head and sniffed around. 'It-it smells of pine and must,' she told herself. She whipped around and her nostrils were flared.

She had heard it before she smelled it. Heard it's light pawsteps on the snow. She felt it's heart through her toes and tasted it's scent with her mouth. Her senses were heightened to an extent of a predator...and she didn't know why.

It stepped into the light of the sun and out of the snow. Ayame held her breath and hoped to live. Before her was the hugest white tiger she had ever seen in her life! It's head had to at least be as big a small boulder. It was so tall that it went over her head at least by two feet!

Ayame could see the muscles ripple under it's white pelt; it was that close. The big eyes looked at her closely as if was sizing her up. Remembering her mom's lesson, she straightened up and tried to look bigger than the animal.

It looked at her with amusement and seemed to chuckle. Ayame blinked, 'What the heck!' Then, the animal stepped between the gap that was between them and touched it's nose to her head.

She tensed waiting for the tiger to eat her. In stead she felt no teeth but what felt like electricity coursing through her veins! When the feeling was gone; the beast stepped back and practically disappeared. In it's place though was a long sword sheath.

In it was a sword (of course, technically it wouldn't make sense to leave a sheath and no blade). She took a few cautious steps toward it before actually going to get it. Hey, if you had just came face-to-face with a carnivorous animal (who left a sword) you would to!

Ayame picked it up, expecting it to be heavy but found it was light as a feather. She examined the shiny, black sheath and found an inscription on it. "The only one who can wield these blades, is if they are of certain kind of Kaishokagi blood. Those who aren't of that decent will die," Ayame muttered and gulped.

'How do I know if I possess this certain kind of blood?' she thought, 'I can be killed! Then why give me this?' Shaking her head she clamped it on her back. The little girl's dad taught her how to use a blade when she got interested in them. "At least now I have another weapon and I might look intimidating," she said.

All of a sudden Ayame pricked her sensitive ears, listening closely to the wind. "I hear voices!" She exclaimed; her eyes widening. 'Maybe if I listen closely I might see who they are.' So she closed her eyes and concentrated on the voices.

"Awe, come on Kaishi-san! Let's just leave and go home. The little twerp probably chickened out, " a guy said. 'That sounds a lot like Tai-san!' she thought grimly, 'Great I stumbled on to Kaishi's group.' A thought struck her and she bowed her head and listened closely to them.

"NO! You don't know how stubborn a Kaishokagi can be. She'll come, even if it takes her forever," replied Kaishi. Most of them agreed but one, Momo, complained. "But what if she doesn't get here till dinner? I'll starve to death!"

Whack! She got smacked in the head. "You idiot! You always think with your stomach. Kaishi-san is your **friend and and leader**; so listen to him!" Leef scolded and criticized her. Ayame smiled wickedly, 'They'll all get a scare when they find out I can get there in a blink.'

She was just about to sprint away when horror gripped her. She had forgotten about the ANBU! She quickly scanned the forest until she pin pointed them. She sighed in relief, "They'll be there in a few minutes," she told herself.

With that out of the way; the little girl sprinted away to the clearing.

XxX

As the six young shinobi paced the clearing the two ANBU burst onto the scene. Breathing heavily, Lee demanded to know where Miss Ayame was. The six boys starred at them then at each other before replying, "We are waiting for her."

What they all didn't know was that the little girl was hiding her chakra, behind a rock, and laughing quietly to herself at their stupidness. 'Even the supreme ANBU can't detect me,' she smiled gleefully, ' I'll surprise them really well when I come into view.'

'Now how should I make my entrance?' she contemplated some ideas. A great idea formed into her mind and a devious grin spread across her face. She knew exactly what to do. In a flash she jumped on the rock and continued to stroll down it casually; like nothing was wrong.

The seven shinobi swung around and got into a fighting stance. Ayame backed away slightly, forgetting that she was dealing with adults and not kids. "HAH! See Momo, I told you she would show up!" Kaishi announced proudly. They all sweatdropped. Sho took a step toward her, "Are you an idiot?"

She held her ground and stared defiantly at him. "No am not an idiot! It's not my fault that you two couldn't keep up with me; a seven year old!", she growled. Sho stood his ground before Lee took him away.

"Okay! Listen up!" Lee shouted to the group of kids, "Sho-san and I will be observing this ...battle. If we think you are going to far, and are going to hurt her extremely, we WILL intervene and you WILL face suspension for two weeks!"

"WHAT!" Kaishi's group shouted. Lee nodded and held up both of his hands. "Yes, that means no missions or anything of the sort." He looked at them all with a steady stare. Sho came up between the two factions and looked at Ayame before shouting, "Begin!"

Leef and Kaishi darted forward while the others darted behind her. 'Oh I see! Yuka-sensie said something about a forward and a backward strategie,' the little girl remembered as she spun around and charged at the back assault.

Momo and Jango did a combined jutsu with Momo's Earth Style- Ground Pound, and Jango's Lightning Style- Earth Shatter. Together it formed a Steel type of style they called- Encasement. And that is just what it did to Ayame. Her legs got encased by the jutsu and she couldn't move.

"Ha ha ha, looks like Little Miss Confident got her head up to high!" Jango laughed. 'Oh sh-!' Her thoughts stopped and she was barely aware that Leaf and Kaishi were coming at her. Her eyes were on only one thing- the tiger. He was there watching her, waiting for her to react.

"What do you want from me?" she whispered. His eyes looked straight at her's. A thought began to form in her small head and, with a nodd from the tiger, she put it into action. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she let it back out all the sounds and things came rushing back.

"Aaahhh!" shouted Kaishi and Leaf as they came at her. From the corner of her eye she saw the two ANBU about to step in. 'I don't think so' she thought. She put her hand on the blade she carried. With a flick of her wrist she unsheathed it and _sliced_ right through the steel.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion after that. After she got free she put the katona into action. Ayame fought the older ninja like she had been doing it for years, and by the time the ANBU decided to end it only Kaishi still stood.

Though he was injured from her blade and fists. "Yo-you fight pr- pretty good for yo- your age, " he told her, panting. She was panting also but not really harmed, that amazing speed she had made sure she got out of the way just in time.

Sho stepped forward, "The winner is Ms. Kaishokagi." She nodded to him and he nodded back. Kaishi fell to his knees. "I don't understand. How could a **_seven year old girl_** defeat me and my team?"

Lee went over to the younger ninja. "You and me both want to know that," he turned to Ayame, "You fought well. Better than I thought you would. Your family would be proud." The little girl blushed before collapsing. Sho ran over, "You okay?" She nodded.

"Yup, just tired..." and she fell asleep. Sho sighed and picked the girl up and went back to the village. Lee watched him disappear through the pine forest. Then he turned to see the worn out group of kids. He smirked under his mask. 'That kid sure did a number on these guys,' he thought to himself, as he examined Leaf trying to help Momo up.

He shook his head and started to walk back to the villagewhen something caught his attention. It was the girl's katona. She had dropped it when she collapsed. He picked it up and examined it. It had two sides to it- silver and gold. On eachside there was a picture and a gem. On the silver side there was a roaring tiger with it's claw touching a saphire. On the gold side there was a dragon breathing fire, with a red ruby as an eye.

Both gems were rather large. He studied it a while longer before sheathing it and bounded after his friend. He would give the blade back to the girl when she woke up.


End file.
